1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane. The present invention further relates to a process for making 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane via hydrofluorination of 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene with high single-pass conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The refrigerant and blowing agent 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf) is produced from the dehydrochlorination of 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane (244bb). 244bb may be manufactured from 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233xf).
When conversion of 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane from 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene is low, 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane and 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene are present in admixture in product streams. 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane and 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene exhibit similar boiling points and azeotrope-like properties that make them difficult to separate via standard techniques such as conventional distillation.
One method of addressing the problem of low conversion is to increase recycle of product streams to the reactor so that additional conversion is obtained. The increased recycle would require process equipment to be increased in size and scale to maintain a desired level or product output, and, thus significantly increase manufacturing cost. In addition, the separation of components in the product stream is difficult.
It would be desirable to have a process for making 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane from 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene at higher single-pass conversion levels.